Talk:Rowanclaw/Archive 1
This is an archive for a talk page. Rowanclaw needs some work. He's not my favorite character so somebody just go through and find every page with him on it. Some vandal keeps putting rude comments on Rowanclaw's page! It's obviously vandalism! First, he was called stupid. Then, he was fat and stupid! Something needs to be done about this! GB 18:39, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :: I took care of it.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 18:55, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Should it be mentioned RowenClaw was originally a she-cat?--BrambleFire 03:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) personaly i think so, because when i learned he fatherd tawnypelt's kits i was confused because i thought he was a she cat, turns out he was so i think adding it to the page would help clarify that to some people. Annoyance -_- Why was Rowan a girl? This happens a lot. It happened to Mosskit too. Why do the Erins do this? User:MosspathOfSkyClan It is because they are just making a mistake. Remember there are 3 authors so its hard to keep it consistant. they even messed up with Heavystep, since he died twice and is still listed in the alligiences 11:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Well we should start by finding out which books he appears in and work on it from there.Moonflight 14:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Firestar's Quest He's not mentioned in the Allegiances of Firestar's Quest, should we put that into his history? ♥Featherblaze♥Meow to me! 18:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) You Should Put For Firestar's Quest He is not Mentioned. Sagestorm70 16:32, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Deputy In the Browse Inside of Battles of the Clans it says he is ShadowClans new deputy. The rain breaths "I'm not laughing at you. I just think we'd look stupid with wings." 17:30, May 6, 2010 (UTC) We can't put that till the book is released. SnickersLife's a rollercoaster 20:43, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I made him a Battle of the clans aritle and put Deputy:Rowanclaw under his name list and some one destoryed it. form a Person with no page Thats because we can't post that until the book is released.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'Warrior of StormClan']] 23:47, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Where can you find the Browser? I looked all over but I can't find it. 00:32, May 23, 2010 (UTC) http://browseinside.harpercollins.com/index.aspx?isbn13=9780061702303 Here. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 00:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Thank you so much! 01:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Night shine told me that they will not put it up until the book comes out. ~Blackstar~ 630 PM PDT It's out, we need Character Art for his Deputy pic. 19:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, somebody needs to add the part in Battles of the Clans where he's fighting the RiverClan patrol. I can't remember the exact details of it. ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 06:48, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Female version? Someone needs to rid of Rowanclaw's "Female" version character art. I would but I don't know how. Dawnleaf 22:42, May 15, 2010 (UTC)Dawnleaf I took care of it. It was just a vandal--Nightshine{ 22:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Rowanclaw needs his deputy sprite. He's the new ShadowClan deputy. Revealed in Battles of the Clans It's already up Birdy 22:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Er, what's a sprite? Night Fall 06:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Tabby cites? His image says he's a tabby, but it is not in his description. Can we add and cite it? WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 00:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) All ginger cats have tabby stripes, but he's not actually described as one. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 00:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Position of Deputy Wait, lemme get this straight. Russetfur was the Clan deputy, but she died in a battle, then Rowanclaw became deputy?? This is kinda confusing for me....Poor Russetfur... Yes, Lionblaze killed Russetfur in the battle against ShadowClan. The battle was caused by Tigerstar and Hawkfrost because, they convinced Ivypaw to convince Firestar to attack ShadowClan, of course Ivypaw had no idea what was going on. She didn't know what Tigerstar was planning. Poor little innocent Ivypaw... Technically, he isn't deputy yet, but he was seen as it in Battles of the Clans, which for whatever reason takes place after or during Night Whispers. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 02:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) There needs to be a major spoiler alert on Rowanclaw's page, for those that haven't finished / read Fading Echoes yet. What Battle of the Clans does is the exact same thing. It really messes up your mind. 19:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) In the allegiance of Night Whispers, it mentions him as deputy, too. Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 01:30, November 23, 2010 (UTC) About the Trivia Statement Quit changing it. XDDD What I currently have up there is correct. "This is a mistake on the editor's part, as he was originally intended to be a tom, not a she-cat." This IS true. I just cannot remember off the top of my head as to where I heard it from. 18:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't really see the need to mention it. The first time he's mentioned outside of the allegiances, he's a tom. -- 18:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) It's still something that some readers might find interesting. Maybe there's a Rowanclaw fan out there that might find it cool or interesting. 21:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Not the gender mistake, the part in quotes up there. -- 21:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Charart Do his apprentice and warrior pics need improvement? the tabby stripe dont stand out as much as his deputy pic. ☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 18:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Night Whispers Why is it that saince I got Night whispers early, everything I put up from it is removed? Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 01:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC) /* Quotes */ Someone should add his quotes from Night Whispers, since he has a part and mentioned a lot in the first Shadowclan chapter. Lionheart Pixel Did someone just use the same pixel for both of them and slightly darken the one for Rowanclaw? 02:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) No. Look closely; the stripe pattern is different. And why does that even matter? If you were curious you should've asked someone. This should not belong on his talk page. -- 02:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, Midnite. Stupid question. XP 01:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Apology accepted. :) Try to think before you post, that's all. -- 01:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ginger In Night Whispers it says hes a ginger tom, when hes actually dark ginger. Should this be added to his trivia? - GingertailAt]]elda 02:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ginger? No offense, but he dosen't look very ginger/dark ginger. Squirrelflight is dark ginger, and she's like flame-colored. He looks more light brown. $~^*Cinderblaze12*^~$ 21:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC)﻿ You should take this up with Atelda 02:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC) charart Rowanclaw is dark ginger which is supposed to look orange not brown which is what rowanclaw looks likeRedfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 18:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you find that? I don't remember it ever saying that... Shadewing'Blades of the Night 21:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Oh wait nevermind I found it. Um, you'd have to talk to PCA about his images. ShadewingBlades of the Night 02:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing It's on the list of images to be tweaked. =) 03:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Got it. I don't really check the tweak list. ;) ShadewingBlades of the Night 02:03, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Why is Rowanstar's family tree Brokenstar's family tree?!? I noticed this when I was looking at Flametail and it said he had kittypet blood through Hal... and he doesn't. Could someone fix this? Fragilistic05 (talk) 04:10, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Why is this page called Rowanclaw if he died as a leader? Shouldn't he be Rowanstar? Or did I miss something? Olivebreeze (talk) 04:00, December 1, 2017 (UTC) :He was seen as Rowanclaw in StarClan, and he stepped away from leadership. So technically, since we haven't seen his death scene yet, his appearence in StarClan in Tigerheart's Shadow is all we have to go off.